Richardson
Richardson is one of Henry Conrad’s servants and victim of The Harlequinade. He comes to Hugh’s mansion to take him to Conrad’s hotel. He is present in the ''Turn-Up Book'' story. __TOC__ Background Richardson is a footman working for Henry Conrad. He considers his master an old friend of Wesley Disward, someone who even grieves for his passing, oblivious about their rivalry. Apparently, he heard something about Dalian’s reputation, acting nervous next to her.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 1. Personality The man is very polite, telling Hugh about his master and his property with courtesy. However, he looks nervous next to Dalian. Richardson lets her into the carriage with Hugh even without Conrad’s invitation. Appearance Richardson’s alternative version, seen in the manga, has straight, light hair in a ponytail. He wears a black overcoat.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 2. In the anime, he seems to be older. He wears a dark three-piece suit, a grey necktie and a black bowler hat. Richardson has brown, short hair and eyes. His face shows lines running from each side of his nose to the corners of his mouth.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 1. Plot Hugh and Dalian are having a conversation in the kitchen of Wesley’s mansion, when they hear a carriage stopping nearby. Hugh was invited by Henry Conrad, and Richardson had arrived to take him to his master hotel. Richardson doesn’t mind when Dalian decides to tag along. Sitting opposite to Hugh, he says how grateful he was for his acceptance of the invitation and how Conrad was devastated by Wesley’s death. He seemed nervous about Dalian’s presence. He mistakenly refers to Hugh as Wesley’s son. Richardson has been told to take care of Hugh’s accommodation. After leaving a forest behind, Richardson points to Conrad’s house. He describes the property, apologizing for the lack of employees, since they were not lodging many guests. When they stop at the entrance, no one appears to welcome them. Richardson asks Hugh and Dalian to wait a moment. He tells something to the coachman and enters the building. Later, Richardson’s scream is heard by Hugh and Dalian. They find the servant’s body covered in blood, in a corridor at the rear part of the mansion. A knife was embedded in his head. Richardson was killed by a knife thrower clown, one of the performers released from The Harlequinade. Richardson infobox.png|Richardson appears to escort Hugh. Richardson's death (anime).png|The body of Richardson. The conversation inside the carriage never happens in the manga and anime. The manga shows a different version of Richardson. After entering his master’s mansion, he finds a tiger eating the body of a woman. Soon after, the clown appears. Hugh and Dalian hear his screaming. The servant dies in Hugh’s arms, with a wound in his head, before he can say anything. Trivia * Richardson’s voice actor is known for providing his voice to Iori Yagami, from the fighting games franchise The King of Fighters.Kunihiko Yasui. (2017, January 9). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 15:02, February 18, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kunihiko_Yasui&oldid=759098138 * In the anime, it’s not clearly shown, but Richardson takes Hugh's hat and Dalian's bonnet before they enter the mansion. Soon after, both objects appear next to its body. * He's the first supporting character to appear in the anime. References Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters